Don't Stop Believing
by Aida Rosaura
Summary: A little three hundered and fourty-three word all human oneshot inspired by the song by Journey. Kinda depressing if you ask me. That not your thing? what about Emm Gryner, Neil Young or Sarah Mclachlan? Number four up!
1. Don't stop Believing, Journey

**Short, depressing . . . welcome to my life. Anyway, this is definitely the shortest thing I've ever written, and boy is it short. It was inspired by the journey song and is all human, I intend to write more of these weird little things to post, and I just need to finish typing the next one. That one is_ so_ much happier then this one, longer too. anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

I was born in Forks, Washington, and Edward in Chicago. We met when we both ran away from home; it had to have been fate.

It was on a train, we were passing each other and I tripped. He caught me. Simple as that. Just as complex as that too.

Now, very first of all, you may be wondering why we were on the same train to begin with. I mean, Chicago . . . Forks . . . not exactly very close. But like I said before, fate. Anyway, it was a train headed to British Columbia. An itty-bitty town up there by the name of "Greenwood". It was right near the border. I wish we had made it there, but we didn't.

Someone recognized me from a news broadcast, or a missing poster, or something. They took me off the train at the next stop. I had fallen in love with Edward, in –what? The hour we had been together?- I had fallen in love with him.

When they took me back to my parents, Renée and Charlie, I never stopped believing that fate would bring Edward and I back together again. It had once, why not twice? And I held on to that day, oh I held on to that day. Like the whole entire of my being depended on it.

Until one day when, on the news, I heard about a high school shooting. The gunman; a boy my age by the name of Edward Mason. He had killed three then himself. They found a suicide note later.

On the program I was watching they spoke about that note, and more specifically one thing no one, not his friends or his parents or anyone could figure out. An apology to a "Bella the train girl". Hearing that made me throw up. Then I cried for days straight.

No one understood why. I couldn't tell them I was the train girl. I just couldn't

The first second I was alone, without worried or watchful eyes upon me, I killed myself too.


	2. DoomsDay, Emm Gryner

**This was inspired by the song _Doomsday_by Emm Gryner, though the original concept came to me while listening to E_mperor Penguin_ by The Tragically Hip (don't know why . . .) anyway, I don't think I could possibly make this any more different then the last one, a little weird. And we're back to the whole vampire thing here, as should be obvious. This time I'm going to include a little analysis of where Igot the concepts from ( a couple were lines taken right from the song) at the end.**

* * *

"Edward?" I asked into the darkness of my room. I couldn't see him, my face was hidden in his chest, but I could feel his cool body against mine

"Mmmmm?" he replied questioningly, I could tell his lips were in my hair.

"Edward what if the world was going to end tomorrow?" I pulled myself up so I could see his face "what would you regret most?"

I watched his eye brows draw together "what makes you ask? That's a bit of an odd question"

I kind of shrugged but it was hard while I was holding myself up with my arms "I'm curious, plus, you never know when the world will end"

"Alright," he looked down at me hard, deep in thought "well, I would be disappointed I never got to know what you were thinking . . ."

"Come on" I sighed, dropping myself back down "there's got to be something better then that, be inventive. What about if it wasn't the world ending, what if I just died?"

"Oh Bella! No more morbid thoughts, please"

"You know what I would want?" the only way to get this out of him would be to egg him on "I would want to think about all the things I love, mainly you of course, and I would take the very last minutes of your time all for myself. I would be selfish and not even care"

He sighed "first of all, you wouldn't have to take the last minutes of time. They will always be yours. Second of all, I'm not buying into this, Bella"

I kinda hated to say what I did next but I would die if I didn't get an answer to my question now "would you forget me if it came right down to it?" I asked

Next thing I knew I was pinned down by Edwards hands on my shoulders. His face hovered just above mine "I would most defiantly NOT forget about you" he snarled. I was scared; I could feel how wide my eyes were. Maybe that _wasn't _the best of ideas.

After a minute of looking at me looking at him, Edward threw himself back over so he lay on the bed beside me "I'm sorry Bella" he said "that was uncalled for"

I didn't reply, I was still shaken a bit.

Suddenly Edward rolled over on his side, facing me now. "You know what I would do if you were going to die, or the world was going to end or . . . whatever?" he asked, slipping his arms around me. Immediately I felt my body relax under his icy embrace

"What?" I whispered

"I know we've been to hell and all that, but . . ." I could feel his lips brushing my temple as he spoke "I wouldn't change a second of the time we have spent together. Every moment with you is perfect"

* * *

**Ahhhh . . . fluff, anyway, here goes,**

**The lines; "I know we've been to hell and all that" and "would you forget me if it came right down to it?" were straight from the song and the idea of "stopping to think about the things I like" and "taking the last minute of your time" came from the song, but they weren't an exact quote.**

**Hope you enjoyed my eighth grade boredom! There's more to come!!**


	3. Be The Rain, Neil Young

**This is actually my first fic that doesn't completely circulate around Edward and Bella, and I'm sure I absolutely **_**had**_** to put that here. Sarcasm aside, this is another all human and like before it will have an analysis at the bottom.**

**This song comes off Neil Young's Greendale album; it's a really cool one. The whole thing tells a story (kinda like **_**The Wall**_** by Pink Floyd). Anyway, this whole thing was inspired by just one line from that song; 'paranoid schizophrenic visions' actually I think the line is 'paranoid schizophrenic vision' but to bad.**

* * *

As I entered my house I could feel myself collapse into the door frame. No, not again.

Vivid scenes flashed before my eyes, death, fear, blood. I couldn't draw myself out of it, I couldn't bring myself to move and shut the door against the freezing Alaskan air. My hands shook, I let out a cry, and I couldn't help it.

"Alice?" my husband called, running to the door where I stood "Alice are you alright?"

I couldn't see him; before my eyes was so much brutality. It was all my fault, the visions were a sign. I would cause this. That was the only reasonable explanation.

"Jasper!" I cried, and the vision was gone. He pulled me to the kitchen table and sat me down.

"Was it another vision?" he asked, though he already knew the answer was yes

"Worse this time!" I wailed, tears running down my face "it's so horrible! The death! The suffering! I can't stand it!" I pulled my feet up onto the chair and began sobbing into my knees. Suddenly, another assault on my mind. The bloodshed tried to force its way in. "no!" I screamed this time, jumping up and knocking over my chair in the process. "No!"

"Alice, Alice, please" Jasper was at my side in an instant, trying his best to calm me "the kids are upstairs sleeping, you'll wake them up. Just calm down"

I didn't know the meaning of calm anymore "this is my fault! I'm causing this! Somehow . . . somewhere. I know I am! I'm living in fear, I'm paranoid I'm-I'm-I'm"

I lapsed again, this was worse then it had ever been before. Usually the visions were controllable, but now they reined over my corrupted mentality completely.

The trailer before my eyes was the worst yet, this time the victims were my family, Jasper, my two young daughters . . . _that _was too much to handle. _Way_ too much.

I felt a bit like I was going to throw up but I forced myself not to. But I did cry out again though, and I flew to the door, throwing it open.

"Listen to me Alice," my husband followed me, grabbing my shoulders and turning me around "you can't leave right now, the kids need you, I need you. Please, name anything that would help you through this, I'll do the best I can"

Seeing his face so close to mine just reminded me more of the vision. I was going to die, this would be the death of me.

"Good-bye Jasper" I whispered, I had to do this. I had to keep him safe from me "I love you" I kissed the tip of his nose, he was crying too now, then I turned around, taking off into the moonless night. The only winter wear I had was the coat I had never taken off.

Would this ever end? Would I ever see the light?

I didn't bother with either of the two vehicles in our driveway. I was too frantic to think logically. I just tore down the street, with the wind whipping through my short hair, and with my face already frozen in the frigid air.

Where was I going? I kept asking myself. How long would I run for? How long could I manage?

Then, once again, dark visions. I collapsed to my knees, crying out. The soft new fallen snow cushioned my fall as I tipped over and landed on my side.

For a second I lay there, then I was up again, every breath burned, but I had to wake up, I had to keep going. I glanced quickly behind me, would Jasper send someone to follow me? The police?

I had no way of knowing.

* * *

**Ends kinda randomly, I know, but I, the sad little eccentric child who writes song quotes all over her arms and legs and her own mother doesn't even notice, decided to end it there.**

**The reason this randomly takes place in Alaska is because through the whole album Alaska is obsessed over.**

**The concepts of; 'seeing the light', 'the wind whipping through hair', 'faces being frozen in the frigid air' ' having to wake up and keep going' and 'having no way of knowing.' Are all straight from the song, it's a truly amazing song. There are other lines straight from it too but I feel lazy right now (and I'm aloud to be lazy, tomorrow's my birthday)**


	4. Last Dance, Sarah Mclachlan

**This one is from Sarah McLachlan's 'last dance' or so I think it's called. Our house has given to many names, not being able to read the font on the CD, lost dance, lust dance, loot dance . . . anyway its an instrumental song and as you may be able to guess (after you've read this) it's the song Edward is playing. I would suggest listening to it before reading, its such a beautiful song and so worth it!**

**(You'll get why it's in italics at the end.)**

* * *

_I wasn't really going anywhere in particular, or, at least, I wasn't _consciously_ going anywhere in particular. I was just wandering the upstairs halls of the Cullen house. _

_Sweet piano music drifted among the halls with me, floating up from the floor below. Every note was crystal clear and perfect, it made me want to sing along, even if it would only be the melody _

_Dum, dum, dum, dum_

_Dum, dum, dum_

_I was off somewhere happy as the notes began to draw to a close, getting slightly lower in tone. The joy I felt inside melted into fear. It couldn't end, not so soon! I rushed, my feet flying, down the stairs and to the source of the delicate music. Edward sat, with his back to me, playing each beautiful note._

_To my surprise, and delight, the music suddenly picked up again, new depth of the notes revealed. I laughed delightedly out loud and he turned his head to look at me. He then gestured for me to come to him without his hands, smiling the whole time and never once missing a note, though he wasn't watching what he was doing._

_I drifted over and sat down on the piano bench beside him. Still without missing a beat Edward put his arm around me. I watched his fingers brush each key, it seemed so unimaginable that the music was produced by such a light touching of the keys._

_I couldn't help it, I had to lean over and put my head on his shoulder, telling myself it was only so he could reach all the keys he needed to, but secretly I knew it was just to be closer to Edward. I closed my eyes for the rest of his song, hanging onto every perfectly produced note. _

_When the song actually began to near its end I didn't feel as hopeless as the first time. _

_The final quartet of notes seemed to echo in the house forever, and when they did finish I reopened my eyes, clapping spastically for him._

_Edward laughed at my enthusiasm and raised one perfect hand to my face, pressing it to my cheek. But—but it was warm, not cold like I had expected. That . . . that was wrong, he was supposed to be icy, not warm. Not burning hot! I screamed, tearing the hand from my face _

"Bells, Bells, be quiet, you'll wake up Charlie"

Suddenly it was all gone, the bright room, the piano, Edward . . . I was back in my own room, my own bed, with Jacob towering over me anxiously

"are you alright?" he asked

I screamed again, I didn't care about Charlie. It had only been a dream! I threw my head into my pillow, now sobbing. He was still gone; it had only been a dream.


End file.
